Doom II: The Story Continues
THE STORY CONTINUES...DOOM II: Hell on Earth Back at last. After days of hard fighting in space, you've returned home on well-earned leave. You're one of Earth's crack soldiers, hard-bitten, tough, and heavily-armed. When the alien invasion struck Mars, you were the first on the scene. By killing, killing, and killing, you won. You stopped the invasion, saved Mars base, and became a war hero. What they don't talk about so much is that you were the only survivor. But that's all behind you now. You've quit the military, and are heading home. Your drop pod lands with a crunch. You open 'er up and look out. Damn! The city ahead is on fire. What the devil is going on? You stagger forward, clutching at your sidearm. Packs of refugees are fleeing the flaming metropolis. A band of them shriek in terror. You squint. What's that? Someone is attacking the refugees. You rush up and blast away, killing the troublemaker. It looks like a human but something's wrong. His mouth is filled with half-chewed flesh, and he's all messed up, like a zombie from a bad horror movie. Hell, not again! You can feel it. It's all starting again, just like on Mars. First, people are taken over, turned into cannibal Things. Then the real horror starts, the deformed monstrosities from Outside. But now it's on Earth! It turns out that the invaders are all over. Monsters range from Tokyo to Timbuktu, from Stockholm to Scranton. Billions are dead. Some people have been transformed into flesh-eating mutants, but a few, a very few, are still alive and fully human. The wise men of humanity have evolved a plan to save what's left of the human race. They have built enormous ships to carry the remaining people into space, safely away from the ruined world. Unfortunately, Earth's only ground spaceport has just been taken over by the demons. They've instituted a sort of force field -- a flame barrier -- over the port; no ships can land or take off. You gotta go back into action. The pathetic remnants of Earth's soldiers are making an assault on the invaders at the spaceport. If you win, you might be able to turn off the barrier, so that the ships can leave, and Homo sapiens may not go extinct just yet. If you lose, that's it. Humanity is history. You and your comrades make their attack. Soon, brave men drop like flies. You lose track of your friends, though sometimes you can hear them scream when they die, and the sounds of combat echo from deep within the starbase. Something hisses with rage from the steel tunnels ahead. They know you're here. They have no pity, no mercy, take no quarter, and crave none. They're the perfect enemy, in a way. No one's left but you. You...and Them. First Interlude (Level 6) You have entered deeply into the infested starport. But something is wrong. The monsters have brought their own reality with them, and the starport's technology is being subverted by their presence. Ahead, you see an outpost of Hell, a Fortified Zone. If you can get past it, you can penetrate into the haunted heart of the starbase and find the controlling switch which holds the Earth's population hostage. 2nd Interlude (Level 11) You have won! Your victory has enabled humankind to evacuate Earth and escape the nightmare. Now you are the only human left on the face of the planet. Cannibal Mutations, Carnivorous Aliens, and Evil Spirits are your only neighbors. You sit back and wait for death, content that you have saved your species. But then, Earth Control beams down a message from space: "Sensors have located the source of the Alien invasion. If you go there, you may be able to block their entry. The Alien base is in the heart of your own home city, not far from the starport." Slowly and painfully you get up from the Fray. Secret Interlude (Level 15) Congratulations, you've found the secret level! Looks like it's been built by humans, rather than Demons. You wonder who the inmates of this corner of Hell will be. Third Interlude (Level 20) You are at the corrupt heart of the city, surrounded by the corpses of your enemies. You see no way to destroy the creatures' entryway on this side, so you clench your teeth and plunge through it. There must be a way to close it on the other side. What do you care if you've got to go through Hell to get to it? Secret Interlude 2 "CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'VE FOUND THE SUPER SECRET LEVEL! YOU'D BETTER BLAZE THROUGH THIS ONE! Ending (Level 30) The horrendous visage of the biggest demon you've ever seen crumbles before you, as you pump your rockets through his exposed brain. The monster shrivels up and dies, its thrashing limbs devastating untold miles of Hell's surface. You've done it. The invasion is over. Earth is saved. Hell is a wreck. You wonder where the bad folks will go when they die, now. Wiping the sweat from your forehead you begin the long trek back home. Rebuilding Earth ought to be a lot more fun than ruining it was. No Rest for the Living TROUBLE WAS BREWING AGAIN IN YOUR FAVORITE VACATION SPOT... HELL. SOME CYBERDEMON PUNK THOUGHT HE COULD TURN HELL INTO A PERSONAL AMUSEMENT PARK, AND MAKE EARTH THE TICKET BOOTH. WELL THAT HALF-ROBOT FREAK SHOW DIDN'T KNOW WHO WAS COMING TO THE FAIR. THERE'S NOTHING LIKE A SHOOTING GALLERY FULL OF HELLSPAWN TO GET THE BLOOD PUMPING... NOW THE WALLS OF THE DEMON'S LABYRINTH ECHO WITH THE SOUND OF HIS METALLIC LIMBS HITTING THE FLOOR. HIS DEATH MOAN GURGLES OUT THROUGH THE MESS YOU LEFT OF HIS FACE. THIS RIDE IS CLOSED. Category:Stories Category:Game transcripts